


The Think Tank

by PaperHatCollection



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanization of the think tank (at least how I think it would work). Centers around unnamed Master Builder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Think Tank

White walls. White floor. White ceiling.  
He wasin't sure where the light came from, truth be told. All he knew was this room was too ... simple, to be a cage. The door behind him made several short beeps as it locked, leaving him alone in this room. He shifted slightly, hissing under his breath when a sort burst of pain flared inside him. A broken arm, two or three ribs, his ankle, all wrapped and casted and whatever else they did to him.  
He countined to stand in his spot for sevral minutes, just observing the room. A bed in the far corner, a small dresser, a desk with a laptop and chair. All in white and very very light grey color palettes, all bolted in place. The laptop made a beeping noise, and he went over to check it out, absent mindlessly following the sound. It wasin't until he stood in front of the screen he actually relized what he was doing. He glanced around once more. The desk was angled so his back faced the farthest wall, nearly touching. The laptop was angled more towards the corner the desk was shoved into. A clever trick to insert a false feeling of safty, when whoever-they-were could just monitor what he was doing from another computer. Probably a robot.  
The laptop beeped again and he slowly slid himself into the chair, wincing at the bite of cold metal. His gaze fell onto the laptop, which was already on. A small window with the words _'Welcome Back'_   in curly letters was open, the source of the noise. Huh, after being one of the few to escape this place while dragging his half dead pirate boss back to the ship, he hadin't thought they'd notice him. He closed the window, ending the repetitive beeping ment to catch his attention.  
In its place a new window popped open, which he skimmed over. It was instructions telling him to assist in the plans for the newest version of yacht to be released to the public. He set his jaw, hesitated, then tried to click X. A small beep emitted from the collar around his neck, a small red light was reflected in the laptop's screen, and white hot white filled his body.  
By the time the shocks ended, yes electric shocks, that was what they were. By the time they ended he could do nothing but pant, half collapsed on top of the desk. His gaze was dragged back to the laptop by a beeping noise, and noticed the window with his instructions was still open. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and slow;y sat up, regaining his balance. The laptop beeped again and he slowly grabbed the mouse, taking it off the red X. He scrolled down this time, finding more steps on just how to create the boat. He paused for another moment before spotting the red blinking light in the screen, then got to work on the plans.


End file.
